


Straight to Heart

by Kaishiru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Relationship, Character Study, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Declarations Of Love, Demisexual Character, Engagement, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gay Male Character, Ice Skating, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Morning Cuddles, Non-Graphic Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: Viktor was the only one for Yuuri. The only one who waited for him to open up and accepted him for who he was and loved him. He was his first love.ForYOI Week 2017Day 1:Le Parfum des Fleurs — Beginnings and Firsts





	

**Author's Note:**

> At the last minute, I am participating in YOI Week 2017 on tumblr! Prompt was for _Day 1: Le Parfum de Fleur — Beginnings and Firsts_ I am frustrated at myself for not being able to write more than my usual amount of words, but my day was almost up, so… Hope you like!

More often than not, unexpected things happen. Whether it was good, bad, or worse. That was life. And no one is exempt from it. That included figure skaters.

Yuuri happened to be one of those people who he thought anything good would happen to him in the last few years. He thought he wouldn't be as lucky as anyone else to have someone like Viktor be his coach. It was a wish. An emotional, drunk and embarrassing wish he made to Viktor in front of everyone. While half naked at the GPF banquet nearly a year ago. He doesn't remember that he made that proposal to the older skater or the whole pole dancing scenario, but everyone else does and has photos. Yuuri will never live that down nor will he drink again. Though he owed that mortifying moment a lot because it brought Viktor to him.

Ever since Viktor Nikiforov unexpectedly came into his life, there were a vast multitude of firsts he began to experience. Never in his life did he expect the man he idolized for more than half of his existence to ever coach him. And it was an experience he will never forget. His eyes were opened to new possibilities and better relationships with those in his world.

A lot can happen in less than a year. In this amount of time, Yuuri had regained his passion for skating, he had Viktor fly all the way to Japan to coach him, he found a side of himself he never thought he had — especially when it was deep inside him the entire time. He opened up to Viktor as he realizes he was beginning to fall for him, his feelings were developing from something more than an idol admiring or respecting his coach. Whether he loved Viktor was questionable for himself to assume because he never experienced even a little romantic attraction to another person before. The prospect was terrifying and made him anxious since his heart was like glass already. He didn't want anyone to see into his heart and force unwanted feelings onto him. It was something that he disliked the most and he closes off his heart as a result.

With Viktor, the Japanese skater found him flirtatious, yet he never made him uncomfortable. It was only when the older man was literally inches away from his face the first time they met in Hasetsu that Yuuri freaked out. However, Viktor never held that against him or when he was rejected from coming into his room a few times. Over time, their relationship became something more than friends, but not like lovers. It was more meaningful for Yuuri at the time. What he felt for his coach was adoration...or maybe love. He wasn't sure. Yuuri never knew what being in love with someone felt like. Fortunately, his coach was there to teach him that. Viktor taught him how to love and increased his confidence on and off the ice. He was patient and caring, allowing Yuuri to open up to him easily when the time came and never mocked him when he did. It was the most at ease Yuuri has ever felt around someone, other than Phichit.

The Russian skater was his idol for a long time and now his coach. Yuuri was glad he was in his life because he would not know what this wonderful feeling was. Before he didn't know what to call it other than love. Now he knew exactly what it was. He was scared to love someone so much. Scared to love Viktor so much. However, Yuuri figured it will be worth it. He did give Viktor a good luck charm, while inadvertently proposing to him after all. Well, maybe he did because he made no move to deny Viktor’s comment referring the rings as engagement rings at the mini party with the other skaters. Marrying Viktor would be a dream come true.

Yuuri smiled to himself as he lied there in bed, thinking over the events of last night and probably a year prior from what he could remember. A lot of things happened between him and Viktor. They laughed together, had fun together, bonded over various things whenever they were not skating, and he fell more in love with Viktor. He even remembered last night he and Viktor were intimate. It wasn't a blur as he could still feel the simmering heat beneath his skin that was a raging inferno wherever Viktor’s hands and lips touched. Sweet words in Japanese, Russian and English were exchanged between them as their bodies moved together in tandem. Last night was a wild ride, but then turned into something beautiful like Viktor skating to “Stay Close to Me.” Yuuri never felt closer to the man as he did last night. Literally. It was quite an experience and he has a full ache in the lower half of his body, but it was a wonderful ache. His heart felt warm and full, satisfied.

His first time being intimate with Viktor would not be the same if it was with anyone else. And Yuuri was sure he wouldn't want anyone else. No other person would make his heart feel like it does the way his beloved had. His body and soul craved every inch of this man. There would not be anyone else who will make him feel anything as intense. Viktor was the only one for Yuuri. The only one who waited for him to open up and accepted him for who he was and loved him. He was his first love.

 _‘He met me where I was,’_ The thought crossed his mind as a smile of warmth crossed his features. He held up his hand and stared at the ring on his right hand. In the dim light of morning, his ring glinted faintly. He was happy about that and how he may get to have Viktor Nikiforov as his husband. At this point, he really did steal Viktor from the world. Somehow Yuuri can't bring himself to feel guilty about that. Viktor’s heart belonged to him. It _always_ belonged to him just as Viktor had his heart.

A yawn left Yuuri’s lips as he wondered where his fiancé was, pushing away the negative thoughts that he may change his mind. Yuuri had to believe Viktor will come back to him. He loved him as he loved Viktor. He was still kind of sleepy, having to wake up while Viktor was gone. The side he was laying on was cold, Yuuri’s hand felt along the soft sheets as he laid there in bed of their hotel room. The twin beds were pushed close together yet Viktor spent his time on Yuuri’s bed, memories of last night rushing into his head like a dam had broke or something. A blush crossed his features as he remembered everything he said and done with Viktor, begged for him to hold him tight. So embarrassing, he never thought he would react like that when they made love. Yuuri buried himself in the blankets as he felt like he wanted to hide.

The door to their hotel room opened and he flinched. Viktor had came back… Thank goodness. He felt relief wash over him like a tidal wave and relaxed completely when he felt arms around his petite frame. The blanket covering his head was moved and Yuuri’s chocolate brown eyes met with beautiful ocean blue. The smell of salt water hit his nose and he figured Viktor was at the beach. His hair didn't look wet…

“You smell like the ocean,” he commented, burying his face into the man’s shirt. It wasn't a bad smell. He liked it as it only clung to Viktor, making the older skater’s natural smell more prominent. It was like he became home for the younger male.

“I wanted to see the sun rise over the ocean,” he responded, leaving out the part he unexpectedly met with Yurio. He hoped his fiancé won't sense his currently waning ire caused by the fifteen year old skater. “Kind of like When we were back in Hasetsu.”

“Mmn, do you miss it?” A gentle kiss was placed on the top of his head, Yuuri smiled with content.

“I do. Hasetsu is the best place ever,” Viktor admitted softly.

“Why? Is it because of my family’s hot springs?” Yuuri half joked, but actually hoped that wasn't Viktor’s reason.

Once again, his worries were washed away as Viktor pulled the robe covering his skin down and kissed his shoulder, the appreciative kisses trailing up his neck before they grazed his cheek. Their lips met for a loving kiss with Yuuri allowing himself to melt against Viktor. Of course, the answer was clear. He shouldn't have any doubt as he was aware with how blatant Viktor’s feelings for him were ever since they met. His arms found their way around Viktor’s shoulders and he began playing with the silver locks of hair. They pulled away and Viktor gave him a look that spoke many words of love and devotion to him.

“Yuuri, I came to Hasetsu for you. I will say it as many times as possible until you believe me,” Viktor murmured, his lips brushed against Yuuri’s once more. “The way you move was like poetry and full of passion. I saw something in you that had a lot of potential to flourish with the right coach. I have no regrets taking you on as my pupil. And now you are my best friend and fiancé. I love you more than words can describe, Yuuri. Are you going to continue doubting me?”

Yuuri shook his head and rests his forehead against Viktor’s. “No. I won't…”

Another yawn slipped out and Viktor laughed. How did he gain such a cute fiancé? Since it was still early, Yuuri needed sleep. They would have to go practice later anyway. Viktor only pulled away to pull off his clothing until he was in only his boxers. Yuuri snuggled close to him again as soon as he slipped under the blankets beside him.

“Sleep, love. You have a very important day in front of you. I will be here,” Viktor whispered and held him close. Yuuri murmured a thank you to the Russian skater then closed his eyes.

Today will be another first for him and Yuuri was excited and nervous. However, he knew Viktor will be there with him no matter what. He will show the love of his life how much he loved him. And the world will know it too.


End file.
